


Everybody Wants To Rule The (Material) World

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bickering, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: After a roadtrip to Indianapolis, Nancy finds out that one of her favorite songs has an actual darker meaning... and she ends up bickering with her boyfriend.





	Everybody Wants To Rule The (Material) World

Tears for Fears was one of Jonathan’s favorite bands, ever since they started dating they liked to listen to music, on their way to school, on their way back home or simply while they were doing things… in the backseat of his car. Nancy started liking them too, maybe it was because she was spending too much time with Jonathan or their songs were too catchy but she enjoyed every time one of their songs was on the radio, she even begged Jonathan to make her a Tears for Fears mixtape.   
One day they were going back to Hawkins after a weekend in Indianapolis, nothing too special, just a little scape from that tiny town to not feel to crumbled up, when Nancy decided to put on a new mixtape that Jonathan had made, the first notes of “Everybody wants to rule the world” started to kick in and Nancy started moving her head to the rhythm and singing along, Jonathan did the same, while looking at her with an insane amount of love (and almost crashing into a tree in the process) but then, she stopped singing and she put on her focused face.

\- Hey, what’s wrong? I thought you liked Tears for Fears – Jonathan asked  
\- No… I do like them but… the song… -  
\- What’s wrong with the song? –  
\- The lyrics… -  
\- The lyrics? –  
\- Yeah… they’re really dark …-  
\- What do you mean by “They’re really dark”? It has really upbeat rhythm –  
\- It does but, you’ve never really payed attention to the lyrics? –  
\- No? -  
\- C’mon, listen to it and tell me that it’s not dark –

\- _“There’s a room where the light won’t find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down, when they do I’ll be right behind you…” ___

___\- Oh my god, you’re actually right –_  
\- How is that you never payed attention? – she asked  
\- I don’t know? Maybe the rhythm confused me –  
\- I still like the song thought   
\- I’m glad you do, cause it’s better than that pop crap you listen to –  
\- Hey! Madonna is a great artist  
\- I never said it was Madonna but if you insist…-  
\- Deep down, I know you like her –  
\- No, I don’t –  
\- Don’t be a liar –  
\- I’m not lying, I don’t like her songs, specially the one where she says she’s a capitalist and that we live in a capitalist world-  
\- You mean “Material Girl”? –   
\- That one! –  
\- But does she have a choice? If we live in a material world then she has to be a material girl! –  
\- But the song is confusing because she’s implying that she likes fancy things, that she wants money and that if guys don’t give her what she wants, she’ll leave them but in the music video she prefers the guy who gives her simple things? It doesn’t make any sense to me- he says as Nancy laughs in amusement   
\- What’s so funny? – he asks   
\- Nothing just… we started checking in the lyrics of one of your favorite bands and then you gave me an analysis on my favorite singer –  
\- Sorry… -  
\- No, it’s ok, I like this… This weekend was amazing - she says as she holds his hand  
\- I think the same… -  
\- Do you think we could do something else before I get home? –  
\- Something like what? -   
\- Like… you know – she says as she put a hand on his thigh and he looks at her, knowing exactly what they’re gonna do next.  
He pulls over the road to somewhere more private and they go into the backseat of his car and a makeout session turns into something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to that same song all week, I actually realized the lyrics and decided to make Nancy find out too, also one of my personal headcanons is that Nancy loves Madonna and Jonathan is annoyed by her songs, but likes them anyway so that's why I decide to combine the song tittles. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short little fic as much as I enjoyed writting it :)


End file.
